guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Razah
Razah is a Ritualist hero and is a creature made out of the Mists. It was created with an unknown purpose, and the nature of its origin is more akin to demons than the human form that it takes. Lore :Origin: The Mists :Age: Inapplicable :Profession: Ritualist From the manual: :Unformed hero :"I live to serve." :The protomatter that makes up the Mists strains toward creation, often spawning demonic creations in nightmarish forms. Not all creatures from the Mists are demonic, however. When the Mists come into contact with a suitable human template, for example, it can copy that form, creating a sentient entity with humanoid appearance and an almost human mind. :Razah is one such creation. It has sprung into being a fully-formed adult. It has the knowledge and capabilities of a human, but lacks common sense. As a result, it asks odd questions about human emotions, contemplates human motivations, and attempts to duplicate human mannerisms. Razah is a contradiction: more than human in some ways, and less than human in others. It needs an identity, a personality, and a purpose. Hopefully, Razah will find its purpose by working with a hero. Otherwise, it could degenerate into an abomination as monstrous and inhuman as its demonic brethren. Recruitment Complete the quest Finding a Purpose, offered by Chaplain Phyratyss in the Gate of Anguish. Your character must have completed the Nightfall campaign. He can be unlocked for PvP at the cost of 6,000 Balthazar Faction. Missions and Quests Quests Involved In *Finding a Purpose Location *Realm of Torment **Heart of Abaddon (prior to completing the quest Finding a Purpose) Armor Razah starts with Mysterious armor at an armor rating of 60. Its armor sets are unique compared to other heroes in that the headgear is visible. Razah's default weapon is a max 9 req Spawning Staff with damage +15% while Health is above 50%. The appearance of its armor can be upgraded to Primeval Armor using Primeval Armor Remnants acquired in the Domain of Anguish and during the Ebony Citadel of Mallyx mission. See also: Razah/Armor Gallery Default Skills * * * * * Dialogue In the Heart of Abaddon: :"You are not from this place. Who and what are you?" Quotes Idle quotes *''"Destruction seems a natural part of the human condition."'' *''"Human rituals seem to involve a great deal of talking, and dancing, and making speeches. This much I have seen... but I do not understand."'' *''"I have learned this much: In all of human existance, there are many kinds of life... and many kinds of death."'' *''"If I learn to cry, it will not be for me. It will not be for Istan. It will be for the gods themselves, who cannot be a part of the very thing they created."'' *''"Tell me, are all humans as obsessed with yelling and bludgeoning things, or are you an unusual representative of your species?'' Battle quotes *''"Ah! I begin to understand pain! Thank you!"'' *''"I barely touched him... and he broke. You humans are so fragile!"'' *''"I cannot understand why you shout such things."'' *''"These people are my friends. I will not allow you to hurt them."'' *''"We rise and fall together."'' *''"What a waste, to understand life, and yet throw it away for such a trite cause."'' *''"You are not ready for immortality."'' Notes *A duplicate Razah will show up as a "Ritualist Entity". *Razah does not have gender. He was created, not born. *Players who have paid Anguish Gemstones to unlock Razah (a requirement removed in the 5 April 2007 update) can get a refund. See the updated Finding a Purpose quest and the new Money Back Guarantee quest for more details. *Razah is of an unknown species. Preliminary testing in the Isle of the Nameless showed that Razah does not transfer disease to humans. *The Factions campaign is not required to unlock and use Razah. The only downside is that there are only 25 Ritualist skills in the Nightfall campaign (and 10 of those are elite skills). *Wielder's Boon is a Factions skill. If you do not have access to the Factions campaign, the skill will show up disabled, even though Razah can still use it. You cannot force Razah to use it. Also, even after Razah has activated the skill, the skill icon on the skill bar does not even show that it is recharging. Trivia *Razah is a possible reference to the term "tabula rasa", the thesis that each human being is born with no mental content and is free to be filled in. *Razah's profession is listed as "variable" in the Nightfall manual. This was printed before the final design was decided upon. *Razah is currently the only Hero with visible headgear. *''"You are not ready for immortality"'' appears to be a quote from Kosh in the Babylon 5 episode Deathwalker. *Razah's mannerisms and attitude are not unlike Data from Star Trek. *An official screenshot (see below) shows Razah in an unnamed armor set that does not appear to be implemented in the game. No such armor could be obtained from the Gate of Anguish or in any one of the Challenge Missions. External links *Screenshots from the official website: **Razah's Mysterious Armor **Razah's Primeval Armor **Razah's unnamed alternate armor set Category:Heroes category:Quest NPCs (Nightfall) Category:Heart of Abaddon Category:Research needed